villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Superman (DCeased)
Superman becomes one of the central antagonists of the grim horror series known as DCeased, having succumbed to the virus that claimed many other heroes around the globe (due to having to fight a possessed Flash) - this would forever change the Man of Steel from a loving hero and father to one of the infected, who sought nothing other than the complete destruction of all life. History Superman was his world's greatest hero and a proud father, he would fight tirelessly to try and unite a crumbling world after Cyborg accidentally unleashed the Anti-Life Virus across Earth, which spread via technology and infected people almost instantly with a horrendous lust for violence and death. Many heroes and villains also became infected and the world was shattered by multiple massacres from these super-beings, now driven by the sole desire to kill everything - after Flash became infected Superman had no choice but to sacrifice himself for the survival of the few people left as the now monstrous Flash used the Speed Force to wipe out most of Earth's survivors in seconds, Superman used his own speed to ultimately charge Flash, killing the homicidal speedster but also causing himself to become infected with the Anti-Life Virus due to exposure from the battle. Knowing he would soon turn into a monster even worse than Flash Superman flew high into orbit but inevitably he would succumb to his bloodlust, losing all of his former humanity as he flew back down to Earth and began to go on a murderous rampage, determined to prevent Earth from launching space-ships known as Arks (and thus saving the human race from total extinction). Superman was engaged by his former friends and family, with Wonder Woman forging a sword infused with Kryptonite to deal significant damage to Superman - severing his arm, yet the monster proceeded to kill Wonder Woman before she could end his threat. Despite his vicious efforts Superman would be stalled by his own son, Jon Kent, who took up the mantle of Superman to stop his now insane father - yet as much as Jon was determined to save humanity and indeed did so as the Ark ships left into space he was still not capable of fully defeating the older Superman. Just then the entire Green Lantern corps appeared to quarantine Earth and if necessary fight Superman too - the infected Superman took note of this and decided he was not able to win that battle alone.. thus flew into Earth's sun and began to literally consume it from within. Jon and other heroes were transported away by the Green Lanterns (who claimed they could not stop Superman's absorption of the sun) and Earth was lost, however in the process the Guardians of the Universe figured the Anti-Life Virus would at least end, or at the very least be contained. The ultimate fate of the infected Superman is unknown but given his incredible power levels and drive for violence it's safe to say the universe probably hasn't seen the end of this particular creature yet. Gallery zombie-suneater.JPG|Superman devours Earth's sun. superman-infected.JPG|infected Superman arrives back on Earth. superman-wonder.JPG|Superman kills Wonder Woman. superman-superboy.JPG|Superman versus Jon Kent (Superboy) Trivia *DCeased is currently set in its own universe, completely separate from the mainstream DC multiverse (it was also a limited series, meaning the actual fate of Superman is likely to remain forever a mystery). *the zombies in DCeased were not cannibalistic and were instead devoted solely to killing any life around them, this made them even more dangerous than traditional zombies and they also retained all the abilities of their hosts : this easily puts infected Superman as one of the greatest threats his native universe could possibly face. *the Green Lanterns' claim that their powers can not work on stars is not consistant with the power levels seen in Green Lantern lore, nor with those of the Guardians of the Universe but this can be explained both as a necessity for plot and that this story was set in an alternate reality from mainstream DC. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Parents Category:Undead Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Aliens Category:One-Man Army Category:Zombies Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed